


Milestones

by emrldapplejuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grandmum, Hurt, Pain, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice
Summary: A short insight into Andromeda‘s life after the war.
Kudos: 1





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarning at the end because it’s a spoiler.

Three months after his birth she stood at his parent's grave. She kept him close to her heart as she cried.

He spoke his first word when he was barely one year old. She was glad it wasn't "Mum" and smiled happily as he kept calling for "Hawy".

He asked about his parents for the first time when he was five years old. She showed him pictures and talked about the happy days. He smiled at her.

On her fiftieth birthday, he prepared her a blue cake with the help of his godfather. He was so proud of her when she managed to blow out all candles at once.

On the tenth anniversary of their deaths, she visited their graves alone. She placed ten pink tulips on each of them.

On the day of her late husband's fifty-fifth birthday, she couldn't get out of bed. He crawled into bed with her. He wiped away her tears with his clumsy hands. She made him pancakes for dinner.

On his eleventh birthday, he proudly showed her his Hogwarts letter. She had never seen him this excited about a trip to Diagon Alley before. The wand who chose him had dragon heartstring in its core.

When he was thirteen, she told him everything about her past. He hugged her when the first tear rolled down her cheek. Their past was troubling but she made sure that his future would be fortunate.

When he was sixteen his head boy badge arrived. She looked at it with tears in her eyes. Her two beloved Hufflepuffs would have been so proud.

Shortly after his eighteenth birthday, he left her home to live his own life. He visited her every weekend. She sent him cookies once a week.

When he was twenty years old, she danced with him at his wedding. That night she knew that every choice she made had been the right one.

A while after her sixty-fifth birthday the sharpest edges of the losses had smoothed. The pain, though, never quite left.

She had never cast an Unforgivable before. When the green light left her wand and hit her heart she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide


End file.
